The Supreme One
by DaLuded Goddess
Summary: [Chapter 3 up] An AU where the world is turned topsy turvey when a power hungrary mutant finally succeeded doing the impossible...ruling the world... find out how, who's turned, and if the few Xmen left can turn the tables and get their world back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not X-Men I just write stories! Yeah so don't go and like sure me because that would be a sad waste of time I mean even the homeless know not to try and peddle money ….because I don't have any!!!**

Tell me what you think!!!

All right now that the obvious is out of the way the story is next!!

**The Supreme One**

**Written By DaLuded Goddess**

****

**_Telpahthic talk_**

_fla__shbacks_

__________________________________________

            A dark figure stood from the towering mausoleum, the figure walked calmly up the stairs to the massive Palace shimmering in the sunlight. The golden rays reflected on the massive diamond walls bringing the elusive green coloring of the walls out. The figure stopped abruptly looking up into the sky, the sun light blacking out the features, but something stood out a reflection that seemed out of place on the lone figure. The suns rays catching in the newly fallen water droplets…rain? No, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, there never was, The Supreme One saw to that no that was the shine of freshly fallen tears.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

            The room itself seemed straight out of a painting. Massive works of art covered the walls towering in their gold frames. In the middle was a beautiful oak table centered in the room. Ten or so chairs circled the table but one chair stood out, the other chairs seemed to center around it, the chair was that of a king towering higher than the others, decorated to show wealth and power. At the far side of the room, a small door opened as people dressed in rags hurried into the room with plates full of food and golden goblets for drinks. They all looked dirty and worn, all of the servants had on a bulky ruby and gold bracelet to mark their standings as a lowly kitchen servant. A loud sound came from behind the big oaken door, the servants jumped and rushed to put everything in place an scurry out of sight. The door opened and in walked several people.

            The first, was a beautiful women dressed in all red. Her short black hair in spikes around her head. Her red halter fit snugly around her upper body showing off an illegal amount of cleavage. She also had on a red skirt and black feather boots that took up most of her legs leaving very little skin to see. Her boots clicked loudly has she made her way to the chair just right of the "kings" chair. She was known and feared as The Scarlet Witch.

            The second to walk in was male, and also garbed in red. His long cape flowing past as he made his way towards the chair on the left side of the "kings" chair. He looked at his daughter with what seemed to be sorrow in his eyes. It quickly past as he sat down and took his helmet to show his matted snow-white hair. Magneto had taken his place.

            Next came Kurt and Amanda who sat themselves next to Wanda, The Scarlet Witch, and Mystique who flew in as a raven through an open window and morphed to her blue form next to Magneto, She smirked as she nodded respectively towards her son and his sorceress wife. Sabertooth was next to arrive with a low growl as he roughly pulled out his chair at the side of Raven, Betsy and Emma took the two chairs next to Amanda while Forge, Lance, and Pietro took the remaining chairs. The all lazed calmly in their chairs, talking silently as the patiently waited for their superior. The wait wasn't long but their superior didn't show but telepathically started the meeting excusing it's absence from this meeting

**_This meeting shall start now, but first I must congratulate Betsy and Emma on their success in grasping cerebro's power, with that finding new mutants shall be a breeze._**

Emma and Betsy glowed as the voiced their thanks to the voice aloud to rib their success and appreciation in the faces of their competition. Lance, Pietro and Forge turned red with embracement.

**_Do not ravish so in my flattery for where you have failed others have succeeded as in your lack of control over finding more humans for the zoo's my sources say that by putting you in full charge of those findings the populace of humans has increased by almost 10% I am very disappointed in this, but Forge and his team seem to have picked up your slack._****_ By putting in almost three times as many humans especially of the female origin in the holding pens. I am extremely proud maybe I have decided that both of you teams are now equally in charge of that field, so set aside your differences and work together I expect a better outcome now._**

Forge seemed, if possible, happy and angry at the same time. His emotions reflecting in Lance and Pietro's face.

**_Now to more pressing matters, The X-Men have destroyed several of my precious Zoo's and training faculties, I am not pleased. Sabertooth that is your jurisdiction? Tell me why haven't taken care of this? I am severally disappointed in your lack of victories over the X-Men._**

"I don' see you helping any," Victor said angrily and clasped his hand over his mouth quickly. Wanda and Betsy stood abruptly and angrily Wanda hexed him throwing him across the room, Betsy throws a dagger right into his heart. Sabertooth grabbed at the knife and staggered up.

"Watch your tongue you ingrate, never talk to The Supreme One in that tone of disrespect" Wanda said angrily 

"You should be killed for constant failures, The Supreme Ones tolerance grows thin"  Betsy said smoothly and icily grabbing his throat with her telekinesis and levitating him in the air.

**ENOUGH!** The angry voice rang through everyone's mind slamming down on Betsy's mind the most she cringed and let her TK slip as Sabertooth dropped to the ground. **_Fights in my court will not and I repeat _WILL NOT_ be tolerated. _****_Sabertooth your on my last nerve unless I see amble amount of success you will be disposed of I might even give Betsy the pleasure of doing that. _Betsy smiled her slight headache gone as she looked happily towards Sabertooth making him shift uncomfortably. ****_One last chance Sabertooth, that's all your getting. Now somebody tell me some good news, and take your seat Victor._**

"My Liege, I have reason to believe that the Rebellion is going to strike Calisto and Leech's school, I believe it's time to hit those pesky X-Men where it hurts the most in the morale I saw we use the new prisoners to show them our real power than we hit them twice as hard and brake their spirit once and for all!" Wanda said smiling, All around the table smiles circled except from Magneto, who just sat there stoned face, and Kurt and Amanda who just sat there shamefaced. The plan seemed wonderful they all waited for Their Bosses approval. **_Magnificent plan Wanda, as always than that's the plan meeting adjourned Wanda start the plans down to the last detail and make sure Leech and Calisto know of every plan also Forge get ready with a rebuilding team and make sure all data is taken from the schools computers leave no stone unturned I don't want them getting anything on us you got that._****Forge and Wanda assured the voice that everything would be taken care of. The Meeting settled as everyone dug into the feast set on the table as they felt the voice leave their minds, Magneto slipped his helmet back on to his head, he caught the evil looks thrown his way by Emma and Betsy, not liking the fact that they could not read his mind while that atrocious thing donned his dome. He merely eat his food in peace talking back to whoever talked to him. As everyone got settled Kurt and Amanda excused themselves, as always, they all said their goodbyes and continued eating as they left.**

____________________________________________________________________

****

Outside the meeting hall Kurt and Amanda looked sadly at each other as they climbed the stairs down the hall. The walked down the hall into a huge towering door. It seemed everything in the Palace towered above you making you feel small and unworthy. They entered the room silently, they looked up at the lone figure rocking back and forth in the chair with a small bundle in their arms. She looked up into their faces. She smiled lovingly.

            "Was the meeting that bad" She said silently as not to awake the baby. "I had the servants bring dinner up here"  she nodded over to the small table filled with goodies.

            "I don't think the information on the X-men was to our liking, for at one point, they were our friends" Amanda said while Kurt handed her a plate.

            "They still are my love, we are neutral entities in all of this" Kurt said his German accent lacing his words heavily.

            "Neutrals in the Supreme Ones inner circle a fine neutral place to be" The woman said sarcastically.  Placing the baby gently into the cradle.

            "Thank you for looking after our daughter while we were at the meeting" Amanda said before she drank deeply from her goblet.

            "Why do you go to those trivial meetings, besides it's not like anyone would mind you just had a baby that's really big I think they all understand even Emma would understand" She said as if that was impact enough. "Unless your playing both sides…." She said questionably, she looked at their eyes and knew otherwise "Forgive me, it is not my place to question your loyalties to the Supreme One" She said apologetically, as she curtsied deeply.

            "Your damned right it isn't" an angry voice said from the door. "Your are merely a nurse maid for your power to sense emotions, do not over step your bounds wench" Emma said dismissing the girl with a wave of her hand. She curtsied, but not as deeply, and left silently.

            "She can be replaced I can find another empath for Nicole if you like?" Emma asked showing a side of her that was rarely seen. 

            "That will not be necessary Emma, and you must not be so harsh she is loyal to The Supreme One, and everybody is a little on edge with all the rumors going around that there is spy amongst us" Amanda said calmly as she finished her meal and stepped towards to the crib to the her baby who was starting to stir.

            "Yes, the rumors, personally I, as does everyone, doubt very much that you and Kurt are a liability, you are on such a high emotional level with The Supreme One, that your hardly ever questioned" Emma said looking down and a little embarrassed at her show of loyalty towards the Wagner's.

            "Your fierce loyalty is appreciated my dear White Queen, not to sound rude or anything but what has brought you to our humble abode" Kurt said with his mouth full of food. Emma suppressed her giggles, Kurt was the only one who could make Emma giggle and live to tell the tale.

            "Well I was wondering if Amanda could help with this human that was taken to Pyro's Zoo that show's some magic, The Supreme One requests that you either teach the ingrain or take him to a disposing depot" Emma said thinly.

            "I already have an assistant plus I'm a new mother, I can't take on another one I'm overworked as it is" Amanda said bouncing her baby in her arms as she talked.

            "Well you have Mandy, was that her name, I don't know you have the nurse maid she'll watch Nicole and your assistant is in complete control of her power I bet just a few more days and she'll be full fledged and put to good use and your time will be filled would you rather have the runt put straight to the disposing depot" Emma countered.

            Amanda gave in and accepted the job telling Emma she'll be at the zoo tomorrow morning. Emma smiled and walked out of their room closing the door with a flick of her wrist.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Jean walked down the carved cave calmly, her red boots tapping on the cement as she walked a mind bubble around her as she walked to keep the dripping water from above getting on her. She reached a wall and raised her hand up, the door glowed red and the hologram grew transparent. She walked right through it. She looked back and glanced at the wall become solid again.

            "Hey Jean" Kitty said casually, she didn't even look up.

            "Hey Kit, where is Hank?" Jean asked silently coming over beside Kitty. Kitty was wearing a light blue turtle neck with black jeans, under her white lab coat. She was currently examining a blood cell in her microscope and typing her findings on a small laptop.

            "He's in the temp room with Scott, why do you ask?" Kitty said looking up at Jean oddly.

            "Oh I just wanted to get some things from town for the Safe house and wondered if he had the holograms watches and mid block hat ready?" Jean said quickly.

            Kitty stared at her for another second but brushed it off silently as she walked over and shoved her hand in a wall and came out with a black hat. Moved her hand done and removed a piece of rock from the wall, she set that down and flipped a switch, the wall flew back revealing a small chamber filled with watches, Kitty grabbed one and placed the rock back in position phasing it through some other rock and releasing it in mid phase. 

            "Here you go than, Hank finished them a couple of days ago, he must have forgot to put the memo up, just like him huh, he remembers all those weirdo poems and versus yet he can't remember to put a simple memo up" Kitty said handing them to Jean while slightly giggling. Jean smiled kindly and took them, she looked sadly behind Kitty towards a door. Kitty caught that look and turned around.

            "Do you need something from storage or something?" she asked slightly bewildered.

            "Actually I was wondering if I could see him." Jean asked shyly. Kitty's happiness shrunk slightly, she took another glance at the door and finally understood.

            "Yeah, Jean you can." Kitty said silently as they both walked, slowly, towards the door. Kitty opened it and peered past the shelves of supplies to the door that lied straight ahead. She walked inside, Jean trailing her.

_Scott aimed another beam into the dust it was reflected right back at them. Jean raised her bubble shield, growing weaker still, her energy was leaving her. Storm flew past the sending lighting bolts from all directions into the dust. Than they waited, a dark figure could be seen, it raised it's hands and the dust flew away. He gestured with it's again and everyone flew in all directions. Jean was one of the first to recover, she looked at the only figure standing against their enemy. Her eyes flew open "NOOOOOO"_…..Jean….Jean

"Jean…" Kitty called again shaking her long time friend out of her own memories. "You ready?" Jean looked at Kitty and only nodded. Kitty smiled a little encouragement and open the door and kept her hand on it looking anywhere nut inside the room.

             Jean walked in bravely understanding Kitty's resolve to stay away.

_The battlefield rested in the desert, wasn't really a desert it was what was left of __New York__, just sand. The results of a powerful mutant who destroyed a whole state so thoroughly that nothing but dust was left. Their home, totaled, the populace, eliminated, their energies, depilating. Jean got up, a struggle in itself and rushed over to teammates side defending them, stepping in front of her team mate she fell to her knees unable to hold herself up, her hands flew up, and shimmering transparent bubble erected itself around them._

_            "You risk all your energies to save him, I thought this one was your favorite" The figure called slamming Scott's unconscious body against her shield. _

_            "Leave him alone" Jean yelled her voice harsh and raspy._

_            "Alright but what about this one Jeanie" She said as Scott flew back and roughly to the ground and Kitty's prone body slammed against the back of their shield. "Or this one" Storm slammed against the side. "Or how about this one" Bobby was dropped upon the top. "To chose one is to sacrifice the rest, take you pick Jeanie, who is worth saving?" The voice called again as all the bodies flew away from her shield._

_            "I'll save them all" She called defiantly. Laughter could be heard from all around her as she suddenly was thrown in the air, an invisible hand wrapped around her neck pressing hard. Jean struggled helplessly in the air._

_            "How can you possible save them all when you are powerless to save your own self?" it said mumbling in her mind. It was toying with them. "But I like your spunk kid, I'll let you have your little friends but this one is mine!" it screamed._

_            "NOOOO PROFESOR!!"_

            Professor Xavier's comatose body lay in the center of the room. Encased in a glass coffin, he was in suspended animation, not quite dead, yet not quite alive. Jean laid her hands on the glass lovingly.

            "I wasn't able to save you, for that I am sorry," she whispered, tears falling freely and onto the precious glass. "But the Supreme One will pay, we won't hide forever I promise and I'll get your mind back professor if I could do that for Carol I can do it for you" Jean made the promise as she continued to look at the body. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful.

            "Jean" a voice called from behind her. She turned around wiping tears from her face. She saw Scott standing straight by the door looking at her. "You ready" she smiled and nodded. She took another glance at the Professor and walked out the door.

* * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

okay that's it I hope you like it!!!! Wow I like this story and I've been wanting to write it for a very long time!!! __


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not X-Men I just write stories! Yeah so don't go and like sure me because that would be a sad waste of time I mean even the homeless know not to try and peddle money ….because I don't have any!!!**

Tell me what you think!!!

All right now that the obvious is out of the way the story is next!!

**The Supreme One**

**Written By DaLuded Goddess**

****

**_Telepathic talk_**

_Flashbacks_

__________________________________________

            Scott signaled across the field to Logan. He heard the soft rustling of leaves as Logan moved to follow the order. Scott, Jean and Kitty were crotched in a bush on the side of a huge pearl white building. Scott looked up at the sign on the building.

**Mutant ****Po****wer Archives**

They were at one of the training schools for The Supreme One. This was it they were finally making their move, planting themselves as rebels in The Supreme Ones nicely dictated world. Ironic, he thought, the old dream was mutant and human peace co-habitation, now humans are the minority thanks to The Supreme One, but mutants weren't free, no nowhere near being free.

**_Scott, Kitty and I are going to disable the alarm systems now _**Jean called mentally to him. Kitty grabbed onto her as they phased into the building. Mentally anyone looking at them would actually be seeing nothing, Jean was distorting how the mind perceived them, so they could get through and shut the security system off. Scott waited watching different mutants move past his hiding spot, Scott reinforced his mental shields incase any telepaths were near, hopefully Betsy or Emma aren't around they were the strongest telepaths in the world now next to Jean, they could easily penetrate his shields, especially since the Supreme passed that order that anyone refusing a mental scan from them was sentenced to the mines for 3 months. The mines, that was pure torture if you say any, your dropped into a dark dusty mine 100ft below ground while one of The Supreme Ones totties hunts you down as sport you can use your powers, if you have any, and if you can evade them for more than an hour your never have to go back, though the Supreme One does have other things in mind for you probably training to become one of her inner circle. That's basically what any mutant nowadays dreamed of to be in The Supreme Ones inner circle, a very big honor, you didn't even have to be really powerful in the power sense, The Supreme one could give you any power you wanted, one of it's many talents. **_Scott_? **Jean called he was about to answer when suddenly the leaves rustled violently.

            "Long time no see Goggle boy!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            "Kitty this is way too easy," Jean said as she stood uneasily near the door to the control room in the building. She was on look out duty while Kitty was pulling up any files on any latest schemes and random information about the Supreme One.

            "Jean, like, quit stressing don't look a gift horse in the, like, mouth" Kitty said without even up from the screen, the only noise in the room was Kitty's insisting keyboard typing.

            "I don't like it Kit, I'm contacting Scott, I don't think we shouldn't have done this plan so early." Jean said as she raised her hands to her temple and closed her hands **_Scott?..... _**nothing that's odd. Jean reached to their psychic link to each other, she couldn't feel it. That only meant two things he was asleep or unconscious.

            "Kitty, we gotta get out of here now, let's go!" Jean stated desperately.

            "Jean your overreacting just calm down oka….." Suddenly a huge red light filled the room blinking bright and dark while a huge noise came over the speakers.

            "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT" the computerized voice yelled above the noise. Kitty jumped up and phased back through the chair.

            "Still think I'm overreacting Kitty!" Jean said grabbing Kitty's hand and flinging the door open and pulling her into the hall. "Kitty stop gawking it's time to go alright" she stated simply nervousness laced in all her words.

            Kitty snapped at her daze and started sprinting for the door. Still holding Jean and phasing thought several people and sudden power numb-a-fation bullets. They both ran through the corridors practically flying down the halls. Jean used her powers to fling open the big steel doors, unused to phasing as Kitty is she got very nauseated going through doors and people constantly.

            The phased throw the last door, finally. Jean let go of Kitty and rushed to the bushes that Scott was supposed to be hiding in. Jean looked down into the shrubbery mentally pushing some out of the way. Scott laid there unconscious and slightly pale of color. The flesh under his eye was very red. Jean let out a loud gasp. Their under his eye was the green diamond and a green outline of a blade that had a tint of purple in it. The Supreme Ones signature work, all the green, what the green coloring made was The Supremes one's lackey's symbols. It meant that the supreme one gave one of her lackey's that mutants power, since there was two it meant that two people had that persons power, courtesy of The Supreme One. Jean was blasted from behind with a burning force so strong it blasted her into the wall. She hit the wall hard and fell to the ground the back of her uniform burned; she could smell the melted leather it stung on her flesh as it cooled on her sensitive skin.

            "I admire your boy toy's power, it does beautiful work wouldn't you say" The icy cold voice rang in her ears, and in her mind sending anger shivers down her spin. Of course, her mind flashed back to the green tinted diamond permanently scarred on her fiancé's face, Emma.

            Jean turned around, to see Emma in her white uniform, her blue eyes glowing red with power. 

            "Emma Frost" Jean whispered harshly recognizing the powerful telepath.

            "Though I must admit," Emma continued her taunting showing off her brand new toy, "I love the Supreme ones work more, I mean look all of Scott's power just the controlled version, couldn't have that ugly little contraption diminish the masterpiece that is my face" Emma said throwing another eye beam straight into Jean.

            Jean smirked as she raised her hands and easily fended off the beam by erecting a mental shield.

            "Well that didn't work out as well as I thought it would" Emma said giving up as Jean was not breaking a sweat. "Someone's been training with Goggle Boy huh"

            Jean just motioned with her hands as she tried to mentally send Emma flying, but Emma was also well trained, she morphed into her diamond form. Her diamond from held so much weight to it that Jean couldn't push Emma over easily. Emma rushed forward and slammed her shoulder into Jean, and rammed her against the wall. There was a sickening snap as Emma dislocated Jean's shoulder. Jean crumbled to the floor. Emma stood there smirking as Jean grabbed at her shoulder gasping in pain, on her knees.

            "That was almost to easy, disappointing yes, I didn't even get to hurt you with my new toy" Emma frowned a little as she felt the slight pull of Jean's telekinesis trying to throw her back. Emma pulled her leg back and kicked Jean in the head, sending her reeling back as her head slammed into the wall, and Jean slumped down unconscious.

            Emma pulled her diamond exterior down and in her head; she called to Betsy who was locked in a battle with Shadowcat. **_Red's down and out Bets, that makes it 2 to 0 babe you owe me $100 _**Emma heard the mental frustration and laughed a little. 

            "Not so fast darlin'"

* * * * * * * * *  * * 

            Kitty watched as Jean took off for Scott. She saw her gasp and was about to walk over there when someone pricked her from behind with a needle and kicked her aside. Kitty grabbed at the back of her neck, she pulled back to see a little droplet of blood on her finger. She got up and turned around to see Betsy standing their, leaning on her nija blade, it glowed purple dimly.

            "If you wish to know I injected you with a power nullification liquid you won't be able to use your powers for a very long time, luv" Betsy said sadly as she smirked, her British accent making her voice seem empathic. Kitty looked at her horrified. Betsy walked up to her and punched her hard. It was confirmed, Kitty was powerless, no time to dwell on it Kitty braced the ground with both hands and kicked Betsy back with both legs. Betsy wobbled back, but smiled.

            "I love a challenge," Betsy whispered as she rammed her blade into the ground and stuck there. Betsy got in fighting position and motion for Kitty that she was ready for this. Kitty charged and swung, Betsy blocked easily. Kitty anticipated this as she grabbed the hand, turned, and flipped Betsy over her hip. Betsy rolled and back flipped back onto her feet.

            "I see you still remember all that Rogue taught you huh!" Betsy said casually.

            "Don't you ever mention that name again your not allowed to" Kitty screamed rushing at Betsy and back springing her legs into Betsy chest. Betsy crumbled to the ground, Kitty rolled off her and was up in fighting position, Betsy was faster though, she pummeled Kitty to the ground.

            "Hit a sore spot huh Kitty Cat" Betsy said frowning for effect. Kitty growled ferociously and flipped over from the ground and came up on top, she held Betsy's hands to the ground she phased Betsy's hands into the ground trapping them there. Betsy smirked as she looked up at Kitty.

            **_Red's down and out Bets, that makes it 2 to 0 babe you owe me $100 _**Emma's voice rang through her head, Damn it, Betsy grumbled, Fuck it no more misses nice ninja****"Tell leader boy thanks for me. ey luv" Betsy stated mysteriously. Kitty starred at Betsy confusedly. Betsy's eyes glowed red steadily, Kitty realized it to late, the blast came full force it catapulted Kitty into the air screaming at the heat from the blast was beginning to burn her flesh. Kitty was falling to the ground; she tapped into her slight power of canceling out the molecules in the air to take some of the force from her inevitable fall. Kitty slammed to the ground violently, she laid there smoke rising from her burned body, her uniform was melted onto her skin, torn in some places leaving a black crinkled version of her skin.

            Betsy got up and wobbled to her blade, she looked up and saw magneto she smirked.

            "This fights ours buddy The Supreme One gave it to us so back of buddy" She called. Magneto looked sadden slightly, a mix of anger as well. He raised his hands and pulled them back, her blade jerked out of her hands and floated dangerously close to her throat. "How dare you, you traitor" she replied icily glaring at him and trying desperately to penetrate his stupid mental helmet.

            "I am truly sorry for this" he stated his voice calm and low. He raised his hands again and the iron in her blood started moving, fast. She gasped abrubtly and fell to the ground.

            Magneto motioned behind him to two huge metal balls, he flatten it out and scooped the unconscious body of Kitty, and closed the metal around her in the Shape of a huge ball. He got into the other one and lifted both balls up.

* * * * * * * * * 

            "Well well well, if it isn't the little _runt_" Emma stated watching as the little word enraged the already anger Wolverine. He charged at her claws ready to tear at her skin. She smirked as he came closer, she unleashed a very powerful blast from her eyes sending him flying back and through the fence that enclosed the school. She smiled. I do love this new power, she mused to her self, suddenly the fence came alive, and rushed towards Emma faster than she could react she found her self trapped by the fence as she tripped and got wrapped up into the fence. A dark shadow crossed across her she looked up; there was a floating big metal ball. Other metals came alive, scooped up the fallen Jean Grey and Scott Summers, and placed them into the ball.

            "MAGNETO YOU SLIMY LITTLE TRAITOR THE SUPREME ONE WILL HERE ABOUT THIS TREACHERY" Emma called as she flung herself into a struggling frenzy trying to get her eye beams to melt the metal loose.

            The two balls just left without a word and stopped to let a very grumpy Wolverine into the balls and flew off at a very fast pace. They were out of site and Emma struggled pitifully. Suddenly the fence grew and angry blue and unwrapped itself from Emma and fly back towards the gapping hold it been torn away from and melted right back into place, actually all the damage to the school did that, the cracked wall that she had slammed Jean into several times grew smooth and unmarred until it was perfect once again.

            "It seems you and Betsy bit off more than you could handle" Wanda Maximoff said from behind Emma calling her hexes to stop when all the damage was taken care off.

            "We didn't we had everything under control until you dear father decided to pull a Benedict Arnold" Emma stated coldly as she walked to Betsy and shook her violently, she stood up and motioned to the servants that stood around everywhere and motioned to them to pick Betsy up and take her to the infirmary.

            "Yes, my father's betrayal was unforeseen, even by The Supreme One herself, who by the way already knows about this and want to see you and Betsy when she awakens" Wanda stated calmly unfazed by Emma's cold shoulder.

            "Shit, you don't think she'd take Scott's power from us" she asked pathetically, truth be told having an enemies power was a mark of honor in the Supreme Ones inner circle, she wanted to keep the power she liked it.

            "I doubt she will, she probably understands the reason of your failure, and who knows since you did manage to take out all of those x-men before magneto to come she might reward you with my fathers powers" Wanda said encouragingly.

            "You really think so?" Emma said enthusiastically, her eyes lit up with the possiablity.

            "No" Wanda denied she smirked as the anger in Emma rose, Wanda walked away into the school to tell Leech and Calisto to begin classes again. "Though she might be mad that you didn't let the X-men fight the prisoners instead, The Supreme One does hate it when her people don't follow the plans she makes" Wanda yelled back. All the color and drained from Emma's face. **_Oh shit_** she called mentally.

**_My thoughts exactly _**the voice rang through Emma's head sending shivers done her spine. The Supreme One always caught on to her thoughts all the mental shields in the world can't possibly keep her out. 

____________________________________________________________________

WOW I can't believe I updated it's been so long but my computer went all wonky on me and wouldn't let me update or even go one the internet so right now I'm catching up on all the stories I read on here!!!

 **__**


	3. Chapter 3

You couldn't see it with a glance, but you could you feel it in the air. How it radiated off his body and pulsed through the corridor. Guilt. Pain. Failure. It strangled anyone who came near. Seeped into your pores and devastated your being. Logan had nearly drowned in it as he stormed by the grief stricken leader.

The news had spread like wildfire, what was supposed to be a simple information extraction through a seemingly low grade security instuite was thwarted. The supreme one had known of their plans and was their personally to see it's down fall. They didn't stand a chance.

Jean was in the med lab with third degree burns covering a third of her back – rumor had it that you could see burnt bone when the team came back though the agonizing screams were all anyone remembers.

Logan had been in his room sulking in his very Logan fashion, which of course meant he was breaking every bit of furniture he owned which wasn't much. One of the brave, or stupid, people tried to console him, their mistake. Now they were in the med lab, as well, with a concussion when Logan's door came crashing on their head. After that Logan left with a growl after dragging the idiot down to the med lab, he didn't even enter the swinging doors he merely threw the guy through them and walked away.

Scott, he didn't say it, didn't say one thing, but they all knew, they all could see as the endless tears flowed down from his closed eyes, his visor laid smashed on the ground opposite of him a dent in the wall above it. What most disturbed them, what kept them at bay, what kept their eyes latched onto a single place on his face. The mark of the supreme one, not one but two. He made no sign of it but he heard the whispers, inwardly cringed when they murmured Emma or Betsy's name. They would get no information out of him, if they even dared go with him, nobody had ever seen what Scott's beams could do to a person, but they knew now.

Jean's injuries were bad but she was kiddy fodder compared to Kitty, Magneto had been forced to unveil his role as the rebellions mole, some argued that what he did was stupid, they had now lost their mole in the system. They were officially cut off from all future plans. At least now they trusted him, he had put the X-men's lives ahead of the cause, ahead of his own, and for that they were at least greatful. Someone overheard the brief diagnostic of Kitty's wounds. Full blast of Scott's eye beams at close range, this isn't even a few feet away close range this was close, CLOSE range. Kitty's body was deformed beyond recognition. When they brought her in she was still smoking, still being burnt.

As of now Magneto, Forge, Beast were in the med lab operating on Jean and Kitty, whatever that meant. Most people were getting ready for another burial.

Pounding could be heard, sudden gasps and shouts of surprise. "Where is she" came a meek and fearful voice. The boy was standing front of Scott's squatting body.

"Peter you have to understand…" Scotts voice was cut short, The boy had plunged his hand into Scott's chest and was now grasping at his heart. The pain was there, it was burning his body, it only made him want to die more but he was in the air screaming. This boy barely 5ft, weighing not even a buck and some change, this boy not even a teenager now held Scott's very life in his hands.

"I said, WHERE IS SHE" he pronounced each word with dripping annoyance, anger and frustration, yet despite what he heard he also heard the desperation and the fear in it. The outrageous rumors had frightened the boy, how far had these people twisted the truth to upset Peter this way. Though now that Scott thought about it the truth would probably have accomplished that on it's own.

Scott struggled to keep his eyes closed as Peter gripped his heart harder to prove what he would and could do if he remained silent.

"Peter let him go now" the air grew stiff and cold as the word boomed through the corridor. The boy looked down, he knew the voice and respected it, his made his hand tangible and Scott's body dropped through it. He grabbed at his chest, he felt a dripping on his head. Peter still held his clenched fist above his head. It was his blood that dripped off of Peter's hands, more proof to what this twelve year old had down, he had grasped his heart with the promise of ripping it straight out of him.

"Thank you Storm" Scott gasped, his face still pointed in the direction the words had come. He heard the heeled feet approach him and place something in his hands. He placed his glasses over his eyes and stood up.

"Peter Rusputin you know better than this, do not ever let your feelings dictate your actions, we live in the world were we aren't given the luxury of blind anger." Storm bereted the young raven headed boy.

"It's alright Storm," Scott said rubbing the spot where peter had imbedded his hand. "I know how you feel Peter, and she's in the med lab with Hank, Forge and Eric."

"Is she as bad as everyone says she is" he asked earnestly.

"She was injured severely, but your mom's a fighter and if she can't fight she's got plenty, and I mean plenty of people who want to fight for her" Scott replied to the boy. "you can't go into the operating room while they are at work for fear of infecting their patients…"

"My mother is not a patient she is my mother" Peter interrupted angrily. "I'll wait out here for her" he sat down on the ground in front of the doors to the Medical Room and stared intensely at the doors.

Scott looked at the boy and sat next to him without saying another word. Storm looked at the two males and smiled just a little, though the sadness of their similar situations still reflected in her eyes. She left the two to their waiting, for trying to pull them away would prove impossible and dangerous. She had things to attend to, supplies to be acquired, her feelings for her injured friends would have to be put aside, there were other who needed to be taken care of. Though she whispered a soft prayer to the Goddess for the swift recovery of her teammates, but if the goddess must take them she prayed even more ferevently for her to protect those two from the evils that mourning will bring.

* * *

"**Tell me. Why should I keep you alive? You have failed me. And I detest failure**"the voice resonated through their minds and ears.

Two pairs of red eyes, burning like hellfire split through the darkness of the dimly lit throne room. Bowing down on their knees, with their noses smashed to the ground, laid Psylocke and The White Queen. The scarlet witch sat on the stairs leading up to the twin thrones smirking down at the groveling psychics.

"My Lord, My Lady we did not foresee..." Emma started

"**LAIRS. You two are among the chosen few I have allowed the privilege of life and you spit on my generosity by not only disregarding my well thought out plans but also letting a traitor escape" **the voice wrapped around Emma and Betsy heads and squeezed. They began to shake uncontrobally on the ground.

"Magneto wasn't our fault My…."

"**SILENCE"**

"…"

"**I WILL DECIDE WHOSE FAULT IT IS. This may come as a surprise to you but my word IS LAW. If I say you are at fault…than you are AT FAULT."**

"Yes, My leige we are deeply sorry…"

"**Of course you are, you would be DEEPLY STUPID to not be" **the voice sighed audibly in their heads. The red eyes glowed brighter as Wanda stood from her seat on the stairs and turned towards the thrones. Nobody said a word, the seemed to be having a deep psychic conversation; Wanda kept nodding and bowing her head.

Wanda turned around, her red coat floating down around her. She looked down at the two trembling lumps on the ground and smirked.

"The Supreme One has officially relieved you of all your regular duty and sentences you to the mines to replace those duties." The Scarlet Witch's haughty tone voice rang throughout the room.

Betsy was the first to stand up, with an anger beating of her fist to the ground. Her purple locks flipping up with anger as she rushed to the throne. Her eyes began burning red with fury and clouded over with power.

"You can't do that we did nothing wrong!" her voice rang hot through the room.

A sickening choking sound suddenly rang hard, as Betsy lifted up off the ground; an invisible force pressing hard into her neck, Emma was on her feet in a flash, her eyes filled with horror.

"Stop it you Bastard" the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. Her hands flew to her mouth as a whooshing force slammed her into the far wall.

Betsy dangled in the air her flush face fading into the dark color of her hair. Her sharp features bulging to the point of explosion, she let out a burst of red and purple energy that pounded into the arching ceiling and punched through the roof leaving a charred gabbing hole in the tiles and stone. The sun shined down upon Betsy her skin beginning to bubble with the touch of the sunlight.

Emma squirmed against the force, her chest and stomach covered in hard diamond that sparkled in the sunlight sending an array of colored light around the room.

A swooshing sound could be heard before The White Queen and Psylocke dangled back to back, head smashed together so hard the began to scream in pain. Slender hands encompassed their foreheads as a beam of black and red light streamed out of the hands and into their heads, forming a swirling straight line of light.

"**TO USE MY GIFTS TO YOU AGAINST ME IS NOT ONLY BLASPHAMOUS IT IS HIGH TREASON."** The words slashed into their minds, their skin began to boil smoke rising up from their body. "**You will be sentenced to a full watch in the mines. Until I have dimmed fit."** And this The Supreme One whispered in the most softest of tones while it pulled their mind and awareness tighter. "**You will be hunted relentlessly by my little pets until I am in a more favorable of moods. And you know the laws I have set for consequences. The amounts of beasts I send is the number of powers ones posses." **The figure slapped it's hand to Psylockes forehead and the purpled haired ninja started to spasm violently. "**For you Betsy; telepathy, psychic knife manifestations, and the recently acquired sub atomic concentrated rays of energy, that gives you three of my lovelies."** the other hand slapped onto Emma's forehead making her writhe under the pressure her skin burning red with sizzling yellowish boils growing slowly up and down her body "**for you Emma dearest; with your own telepathy, empathy, and creation of your diamond exterior, and the beautiful beams I placed in your lovely crystalline eyes. You will get four of the beasts that will hunt you down." **The two ladies spun into the ground leaving a deep dent in the stone floor. Their legs slashed into a wounded mess. "**AND FOR THE PENELTY OF HIGH TREASON. You will be stripped of all your powers until I feel giving. Maybe now we'll learn that some things are more important than pride and fairness, like your survival for instance." **The hands retracted from the unconscious girls as the lone figure rose from the throne. The small frame of the figure was covered by a huge dark green cloak that cast a dark abyss in the over sized hood. The twin glowing eyes moved slowly towards the figure standing above the fallen ladies. They moved as one as they both exited the throne room, leaving a smiling Wanda in their wake.


End file.
